


It's Time to Play- IDW TF Villains x Reader Inserts

by lady_prime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bodily Fluids, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Cybertronians don't Understand what Hygiene is, Eventual Smut, Gen, Heavy Petting, Holoforms (Transformers), Kidnapping, Mental Anguish, Multi, Neglect, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Overlord is Overlord, Possible Character Death, Post-Transformers: Requiem of the Wreckers, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Serious Injuries, Stockholm Syndrome, Sunder is a Creep but We Already Knew That, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress, Yandere, unsanitary conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_prime/pseuds/lady_prime
Summary: What happens when a human gets abducted by giant alien robots from a different planet who also happen to be homicidal maniacs with a superiority complex? You get chaotic shenanigans.Feel free to send requests of a character of your choosing my sweets! I can write NSFW but I have limits on what I would write so please keep it at a safe level of smut.
Relationships: Deathsaurus (Transformers)/You, Froid/Sunder/You, Kaon (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Overlord (Transformers)/You, Overlord/Trepan (Transformers), Sunder (Transformers)/You, Tarantulas (Transformers)/You, Tarn (Transformers)/You
Comments: 39
Kudos: 288





	1. The Torment Begins, Megatron x human!reader

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron is determined to conquer Earth, but the Autobots keep getting in the way. Perhaps if he whisks a tiny human away he can have the upper hand in this war....

Earth, such a disgusting place filled with squishy little flesh creatures and nothing but pure organic matter. Ever since the Decepticons arrived they've had nothing but delays with their plans.

It didn't help that the Autobots followed them here, they accounted for a majority of the problem. Optimus Prime was determined to stop the warlord no matter what seemed to be thrown at him. However, the gunmetal mech was determined to conquer this planet and crush his enemies once and for all.

Today was no different, they were being thwarted once again by the blasted Autobots. Megatron had ordered his bots to retreat, much to Starscreams' displeasure, but there was no winning this fight today....or so he had thought.

Amidst the chaos, he noticed there were quite a lot of humans in the vicinity. Looks like Optimus had failed to evacuate them properly before engaging his troops, a sloppy move on Primes' part.

'Perhaps this won't be all in vain.'Megatron thought to himself as his red optics glazed over the tiny insects running all around him.

Once he decided which one would be the easiest to snatch, he ducked through all the gunfire and.....

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

As per usual, you had been out shopping for groceries with your pal (F/N) and yet another Cybertronian fight broke out. It was both infuriating and terrifying to see them demolish everything as far as the eye could see. Why couldn't they just leave humanity's cities alone? Didn't they understand that fixing buildings and roads were expensive? Obviously they didn't, otherwise those aliens would be fighting out in an open field away from civilization. All you really knew about them was that Autobots were the good guys and Decepticons were the bad ones. Either way, you just wished they would leave your planet alone.

Unfortunately, today you were caught right in the middle of the two warring factions and didn't really have time to respond fast enough to leave the area. Everything was utter chaos and everyone around you was running for their lives from giant alien robots. (F/N) had immediately made to duck for cover, they were more afraid than you'd ever seen them before in the time that you've known them.

If you weren't scared before you certainly are now as you trembled violently where you stood. You had never seen them this close before and now you wished you hadn't, being stricken with fear was certainly an awful feeling.

A ringing in your ears started as soon as you heard giant footsteps and an enormous hand getting closer to you. With having no time to respond, all you could do was silently pray to whatever higher power existed and hope that whatever was about to grab you wasn't going to crush you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Gotcha!'

Once the grey mech had the tiny human cradled in his servo, he looked down at them with a slight sneer and noticed just how frightened they were. Rightfully so, they were now at his mercy and if he chooses to he could squeeze them to death.

However now was not the time to start having sadistic thoughts as his second in command was now screeching at him over the comms.

"I'm coming Starscream, I just wanted to grab a little....souvenir before I rejoined you all back at the base."After he finished speaking to the seeker he aimed his cannon at the Prime and fired a few shots at him.

He had to ensure they wouldn't follow him so he could keep his little prize.

"As much as I would love to blast you to pieces, Prime, I'm afraid I'll have to let you live for now! But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me!"

Megatron had transformed into his alt mode and taken off towards the Decepticon base. He had the now unconscious human nestled within him, making sure they didn't accumulate any injuries before he got them back 'home'.

Usually, humans were revolting to the warlord, but seeing this one just look absolutely terrified of him made his tank flutter with glee. At least this one knew it's place beneath him, and so he decided he would make them his personal pet.

Once the grey mech finally got back to the base, he kept his new asset hidden from view until he reached his throne room. His soldiers might not like it but if anyone has an issue with HIS human, then he would have Soundwave take care of it.

Cogs worked diligently as he changed back to root mode and walked over to his throne, passed out human in hand. It was no surprise that an angered Starscream and stoic Soundwave walked in to either complain or plot something else. But right now, he would rather play with his new toy than listen to the seekers' badgering.

"What took you so long to fall back?! If you're going to order a retreat at least do it tactically! You're lucky we didn't have any serious casualties otherwise I'd be very upset, not that I'm not upset at you."

All the gunmetal mech heard was a bunch of blabbering nonsense as he plopped down on his throne before carefully setting the sleeping human on his thigh.

Starscream was obviously too blind with irritation and rage to notice but Soundwave noticed it right away. As usual, he didn't say anything and chose to keep quiet about it. If his lord wished to have a human then so be it, he was never one to question their leader. So he continued to stand next to the frustrated seeker in silence.

"And furthermore we're starting to run low on supplies.....again! What do you intend on doing about that, Megatron? We can't keep shortening everyones' rations they'll start complaining and.....What. Is. That?!"

The seeker stopped speaking in favor of glancing down at Megatrons' leg to observe a flesh creature that was now sleeping there somehow. This made his energon boil to the point where he wanted to scream at his leader more but decided against it.

Who was he to get in the way of the warlords' charge? It wasn't like he could just threaten the fleshie to leave if Megatron was the one who brought it in.

  
It seems like it was bound to wake up now that he had been screeching at the grey mech, which in turn seemed to irritate him. Nonetheless, the look of irritation on his leaders' face quickly shifted to a slight grin as the human sat up on his leg and rubbed its' optics, his red optics looking down at it with a flicker.

"Ah, so my tiny human is awake now? Good....I was getting worried."

\--------------‐-----------------------------------------------------

The last thing you remembered was a huge hand grabbing you before you had passed out. Now that you were awake and conscious once again, you wondered if that had all been a dream......sadly you were mistaken.

You heard an oddly pleasing raspy voice that sounded awfully metallic before your (E/C) eyes widened and looked up at the robot who snatched you. Immediately you made to get up and run but the big bots' hand came down to trap you on his leg.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought we were going to get to know each other better, fleshling."

Hearing him say that put you even more on edge and caused you to panic more than you already were. Your heart was pounding hard, and the mere sight of the grey mech was enough to make you start hyperventilating.

This bot was nothing but pure evil but there was no way of escaping him and you doubted the other two in the room that you saw would help. You immediately flinched and ducked when you spotted another hand moving above you, scared to death that you were about to get crushed.

However, to your surprise, one big finger gently brushed the top of your head as if it were petting you like one would pet a cat or dog. This meant that perhaps the grey robot intended on keeping you alive for some sick reason.

"There's no need to be completely afraid of me, I plan to keep you as my personal pet human. You'll learn to love it here in due time, and once I've conquered your planet you'll have the joy of knowing that I spared you from extermination. For now, just make yourself at home, my little pet."

You could feel the world caving in around you as he spoke. His words slowly began sinking in once you realize that he truly was going to keep you alive solely for the purpose of being his pet and that he fully intended on wiping out your species.

The feeling of numbness began taking over as tears began forming in your eyes while your captor continued the gentle, absent-minded strokes along your head.

To be continued....


	2. Let's Play, Overlord/human!Reader pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord has suffered defeat upon defeat and failed at gaining Megatrons' attention.....again. Being bored was not something he was accustomed to so he concluded that he needed a change of scenery. After recieving a call from a mysterious mech, he decides to pay Earth a visit and play a little game with one of the natives for some entertainment.
> 
> This will divulge a bit from the Requiem of the Wreckers canon but I will try to include the Wreckers and Verity. Also, I tried to write Overlord as best as I could and I'm sorry if I butchered his character! >_<

It was so humiliating to know that he would never get Megatron to notice him even after everything he had attempted to do. Not even ruling over Garrus-9 was enough to attract the attention of the Decepticon leader.

Nowadays he found himself contemplating what to do next, which he quickly learned was quite dull and boring. He wanted to toy with more playthings but was at a loss about how he could acquire another one. 

He didn't have to wait long for a call to come through on his comms, which slightly surprised him. Part of him hoped it was Megatron, that the grey mech was ready to accept that the Phase Sixer was worthy of his attention.

Sadly, it was not who he had hoped it was, but instead it was a mysterious voice on the opposite end of the comm. 

"I've been watching you, and honestly I really love your work. Perhaps you could assist me with a project that I've been working on? And maybe I could also assist you in the process, if you'll accept what I have to offer."

Overlord mulled over the mystery mechs' words for a few brief clicks before a malicious grin spread across his features.

"I'm listening...."

It wasn't long after he agreed to Tarantulas' terms that he was sent to a homey little planet called Earth and given a human guise. He had to hand it to the Predacon, this avatar was the perfect way to integrate himself into human society.

One thing was for sure, humans were sure distrustful of Cybertronians. Under the pseudonym of Megan Guiglione he could weave his way into these flesh creatures' minds and deceive them.

As he meandered his way through the crowd of people, two particular fleshies stood out to him in particular. They were both staring at a TV in a glass window that depicted Optimus Prime advocating for the Autobots to gain support from Earth's inhabitants. His interest was piqued as he leaned closer to listen in on the two humans' conversation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't know, Verity. They all seem like such terrifying aliens who have no sympathy for humans or even other species. And before you go on about Springer and the Wreckers I know that not all of them are like that but sometimes it's hard to trust them after the whole Megatron thing.....surely you understand my concerns?"

Anytime your friend had disappeared with her Cybertronian allies it scared you to death that she might not come back home. Verity only chuckled and nudged your shoulder playfully before smiling at you.

"I know (Y/N), but the Wreckers are kind of like a second family to me. Springer will always be there to watch my back and I'm gonna watch his."

With a reluctant nod you decided to stop insisting on getting your friend to leave her dangerous lifestyle behind. Once Verity set her mind on something she went through with it. 

"Ok, I understand Verity. But that won't stop me from worrying so much....you need to check in with me more often!"

"Of course, (Y/N)! I'll try to keep in touch with you as much as I can. It's just that sometimes it's hard to when I'm facing down Decepticons."

That didn't make you feel any better, but at least it was nice to finally see your friend after so long. You pulled Verity in for a hug and squeezed tightly, completely unaware that someone had been watching you this whole time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did he just hear the name he thought he heard? Why he certainly did hear the name Verity come out of that other humans' mouth. This was too good, now he could nab more than one human to play with back in Tarantulas' lab.

For now he needed to keep a low profile until the time was right, but that didn't mean he couldn't toy with them. Once the pair had started walking away he began to follow after them, keeping a safe distance to make sure they couldn't see him.

Overlord determined that kidnapping both humans at the same time would be a bad idea. Plus, he needed to draw the Autobot Springer out in order for Tarantulas plan to work. So he decided on waiting until the other human was alone before making his first move. After Verity had parted ways with her 'friend', the Phase Sixer in disguise slowly crept up behind them and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Now don't be alarmed, poppet. I have no intention of harming you so if you don't mind chatting with me for a bit?"

All the tiny human did was flinch and turn to look at him with widened eyes, how quaint. Humans were mech-like in so many ways that it made him wonder if they could be kept as pets. Just the mere thought of having a little kitten perched atop his shoulder or curled up in his hand was enough to urge him to spirit this human away quicker than originally anticipated. 

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier about Cybertronians and I just had to ask you some questions about them. You see, I'm starting a campaign that's going to end all ties with Cybertronians, especially that of the Autobots."

Overlord hoped the frightened human wouldn't run away so soon, the fun was just beginning. He needed to get them somewhere secluded in order to whisk them away. His hand gently began squeezing the small humans' shoulder tighter as a warning. That should get them to understand not to try anything funny.

"My apologies, the name is Megan Guiglione."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took you completely by surprise that this random lady just casually put her hand on your shoulder and started talking to you as if this were a normal conversation. And the fact that this person admitted to eavesdropping on you and Verity earlier only made you more uneasy.

You could feel this Megan girls' hand squeeze your shoulder tighter and nudge you in the direction she wanted you to go. If only Verity hadn't left you alone then this wouldn't be happening, now you kinda wished you had her walk you home instead. 

"W-Where are we going? I need to get back home....."

"Nonsense, just let me take you back to my place so we can get better acquainted with one another."

Something about 'Megan' made you feel super uncomfortable, causing you to look around for someone to help you. To your dismay, there wasn't anyone in the area who could give you assistance. There was no use in struggling because Megans' grip on your shoulder was inhumanly tight for a woman of her size. 

It wasn't long before Megan had brought you to some abandoned warehouse in a secluded area. Your heart rate increased as she had taken you inside forcefully and closed the door behind her. Now you knew you were trapped with no way out, it was evident to you that this person was deadset on keeping you as a hostage or killing you on the spot. 

"Megan I'm scared.....w-why did you bring me here?"

You watched the other stand in complete silence before she started chuckling in an unusually deep voice for a female. Next thing you knew the space around you shifted and changed into what looked like the insides of a giant ship.

Your wide (E/C) eyes looked all around you until you heard loud, mechanical noises in front of you. Megan wasn't there anymore, all you could see now was a giant silhouette within some weird smoke.

A metallic baritone voice spoke from within the smoke just before an enormous Cybertronian stepped out from it. Its red optics focused completely on you as it looked down at you with a swarmy grin, which made you feel uncomfortable.....why did he have unusually large lips for a robot? 

"You look terrified, little one, why don't you let me hold you?"

All you could do was shake your head violently and try to run away from the giant robot. Your worst fear had become a reality and now you were beginning to really panic. There was no way you were going to just let him do whatever he wanted to you, so you made a mad dash for the door in an attempt to escape. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, what a shame. His pet wouldn't come to him willingly. No matter, it wouldn't be any fun without a little game of chase. After he broke them in they would have no choice but give in and accept that they were his.

For now, he just needed to get them to surrender themselves to him by breaking down their walls. Overlord had a feeling that he was going to enjoy playing with his new toy.

To be continued......


	3. Don't be Afraid, I'm Going to Fix You!, Tarn × Cybertronian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the DJD gets a lead on one of the bots on The List and pursues them. What he didn't expect was to find them so willing to die and repent of the wrongs they had alledgely committed against the Decepticon cause. Instead of giving them their final wish to die quickly, he settles on taking them in and keeping them alive as a way of punishing them for leaving the Decepticons for so long. Tarn would make sure they never left again, after all, they did say they wanted to die by his hand....so why not make them suffer slowly? No one said it had to be physical, there was more than one way to break someones mind......

You didn't stand a chance against the DJD, they always caught their prey and put them to rest. But you were determined to keep going until your frame gave out and your energon lines bled dry.

Deep down you hoped that they wouldn't find you in this part of deep space, surely they wouldn't bother going out this far when they had more important targets on their fabled List. At least, that's what you kept telling yourself each and every day you remained hidden on this isolated mud ball of a planet. 

'They'll never find me here.....I was told this was a safe haven for travelers, so there's no way they would even be able to track me.'

The only reason you had left the Decepticons was because you saw no reason to keep supporting a cause that had lost its founder. You knew that once Megatron had been captured that it was game over for the Decepticon movement.

So you decided on carefully relocating to a safe, neutral part of space where every trace of a person was erased. A fresh start, if you will, to try and make a new life for yourself away from Cybertron and hidden from the Decepticon Justice Division. Organics judged you harshly because of what your old leader had done, but with some Shanix and an honest explanation you were well on your way to a humble paradise.

There was one organic that respected your decision to leave such an awful lifestyle behind and try to start anew. Their name leaves your processor now, but sometimes you regret not getting to know them better. 

Regardless, this was your life now and you couldn't be more happy to live in peace after everything that happened. Part of you deeply misses your old squad from back when you were still fighting the good fight.

What would they think of you now? Soft, sympathetic, weak, all of those things would probably be correct. However, you always lived by one of Megatrons' teachings, it escapes you now, but you at least remember that 'change is an important part of the being a Decepticon.'

You may not wear the badge anymore or pledge your allegiance to the old warlord, but you still held firm that belief somewhat.....at least the change part.

The DJD were extremists in the beliefs and teachings of Megatron, and that scared you to no end. Perhaps if they did find you, then maybe you can at least die knowing that you still lived by one of the Decepticon leaders' teachings and a clear conscience.

You shake your helm of that thought and shivered softly before turning off the lights to your habsuite and going into recharge.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tarn! You'll never believe what I just found out!"

The purple mech stopped reading over some of Megatrons' speeches to look back at Kaon, digit tapping the console in irritation at being interrupted. Nonetheless, he was still intrigued by the news that his electrifying comrade wished to share with him.

"......Go on."

The electric chair grinned as he held up a datapad with information on a former Decepticon that held a place on the List.

"It's (Y/N), they've been hiding from us for so long I almost couldn't find their location. They certainly covered their tracks really well but made one fatal flaw.....one of their old squadmates leaked some info on them, for a price of course."

"They aren't next on the List, Kaon, why would you tell me this? Unless their offense is major, we are not wasting fuel chasing them down."

Kaon's grin became sinister as he explained why they needed to hunt down this traitor, that they denounced Decepticonism, gave up on the cause, and paid someone to help them hide. Now this made Tarns' optics flare in rage, how dare they just give up and hide like a coward?! And on top of that, they didn't follow Megatrons' teachings anymore.

'Perhaps the next unfortunate soul on the List could wait....this isn't something I can just ignore. To reject the teachings of Megatron is blasphemous and punishable by a painful death!'

He thought to himself as his digits gripped the console hard enough to leave dents.

"So is that a yes, Tarn? Are we going to hunt down this traitorous nonbeliever in the name of Megatron and the Decepticon cause?"

The tank turned fully to face Kaon with bright red optics and a grin underneath his mask.

"Indeed, get the crew ready, Kaon."

He watched his comrade leave excitedly to go inform the other crewmembers of their next target. His engines rumbled lowly as he imagined the look on that traitors' face when they realize that they had failed at running from their fate and that everything they did was for naught.

No one ever escapes the DJD, and soon they were going to wish they had never attempted to run away in the first place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened so quickly, you were organizing your shelves one moment and panicking the next. You knew it had to be too good to be true that you would be safe forever because the DJD always caught their targets. Primus knew what they were going to do to you once they landed, so you only had a small window of opportunity to get to your escape shuttle. 

Hastily, you gathered as many of your things as you could and bashed your door down to make a run for it. It didn't take long for your legs to start aching, exventing heavily as you neared the location of your hidden ship. But suddenly you began to feel yourself slow down rapidly.....the sound of an all too familiar melody began weaving its way into your processor.

'No....no no no no no! I'm so close! Just keep going!'

Your frame stilled to a halt, much to your dismay, and trembled violently as the notes of the Empyrean Suite quickly worked to paralyze you. Heavy pedesteps behind you made your already racing spark skip a beat while your (F/C) optics widened out of sheer terror. 

"Leaving so soon? How rude of a host to just ignore their guests like that, wouldn't you agree, Vos?" 

All you heard from the second voice was staticky noise that sounded like an ancient Cybertronian language. Regardless, you were scared out of your processor about what they were going to do to you next.

A single servo pat the top of your head before turning your helm to the side. You could sense him leaning in close to your audial to whisper into it.

"There was no point in running away, (Y/N), so why did you attempt to escape me? You knew this day was inevitable so why delay what was already going to happen?"

Hearing him speak was enough to make your armor rattle as the smaller purple mech that was with him moved to stand in front of you. His red optics bore into your own (F/C) ones while his tiny servos reached up to poke at your face. You didn't understand why he was doing that but something told you that you didn't want to know.

"I haven't even used my voice that much on you and you already look like you're about to leak oil.....how unbecoming of a former Decepticon. However I admire you for going this long without being found sooner, but sadly all good things must come to an end. My associate here is feeling you out to see if he can give you his 'gift'."

You didn't like the way he said that, not in the slightest. Something in your tanks was screaming at you to plead and beg but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. Begging would show weakness, and as an ex-Decepticon you were determined to be brave.

"I know I have removed my badge and given up on the cause, but I still believe in Megatrons' teachings on change......that's why I ran away, I was scared of the repercussions that were surely going to happen once I left."

Tarn seemed to consider your words at first, then chuckled softly before speaking into your audial once again.

"That still makes you a traitor, I cannot allow someone who betrayed the cause just walk free like nothing ever happened......however, now that you mention Megatron, I do remember his speech about change. Changing oneself is a part of what it means to be a Decepticon. For that, I suppose I can levy your death sentence, but that doesn't mean you won't be walking away on this day."

At first, you were ecstatic and relieved to hear that the deadly mech was going to spare you a violent death. However you immediately paled and went stiff at the mention of not being able to completely escape him. You felt his servo hover over your neck cables right before he wrapped them around them and gently squeezed. It wasn't enough pressure to close off your circulation system but it definitely hurt.

"From now on, you're going to be living on the Peaceful Tyranny to repay your debt to the Decepticon cause."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It shocked him that this traitorous scum still followed Megatrons' teachings even after abandoning the cause. He couldn't just kill someone who still believed in Megatron, there was potential to win them back over and have them reintegrated back onto the Decepticon lifestyle.

The purple mech had his companion back away, only to get garbled but angry static as a response. He knew that Vos nor anyone else on his team would dare question him lest they face his wrath. 

As he led the now timid and confused ex-'Con to his ship, he noticed just how afraid they really were. Odds are that they banked on him or another member of the DJD to just end them and be done with it. Had he sent Helex or Kaon after them, they would have most definitely endured a violent and gruesome death.

It would take time for his team to adjust to having (Y/N) around but surely they would understand why he spared them. Vos kept poking and prodding at the (F/C) and (S/C) bot that he had squeezed into his side, which made them very uncomfortable.

The more Tarn observed them, the more he realized just how much he could use and abuse them. It was high time to change out his T-Cog, so he could have Vos or Nickel remove it for him. That would give him both a usable T-Cog and a bot who couldn't escape using an alt mode.

It was all coming together for him now that he had an easily gullible victim to toy with and torture all he liked. That would be their punishment, no more transforming, no more leaving the Decepticons, and no more running away. The more he thought about what he could do to physically and mentally torture them, the more giddy he felt about bringing them aboard. 

You would never suspect a thing, because after all.....there was more than one way to break someone.


	4. Domestication, Megatron x human!Reader pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with his human has been frustrating since he brought them home, they've been so ungrateful about being treated like royalty and refuse to accept him as their master. Perhaps in order to gain something, you must take something away in return.....

You weren't sure how long you had been under the 'care' of your captor, all you knew was that there was no escaping him. He seemed adamant about keeping you propped upon his leg or shoulder like some sort of trophy.....it felt degrading.

And what's worse is that he always enjoyed rubbing the top of your head with his finger, albeit gently so as to not hurt you, but you could swear you were going to get a bald spot from all the intensive petting. There was no point in trying to get him to stop because he never listened to anything you said, he would just lightly scoff and continue the gentle strokes.

But you could tell he was getting sick of hearing your whiny complaints and seeing you flinch from his touch. 

Not only that, but you were beginning to feel fatigued and drained of energy from all the stress. Your eyes began looking sullen and you had begun to withdraw into yourself by each passing day. Without another human to socialize with, it was difficult to even make conversation with the bot who proclaimed to be your master.

Just getting him to get you proper nutrition after having no real food for days was a task in itself but determination to survive in this hellhole drove you to get desperate for proper sustenance. He had his navy blue associate retrieve you some human food, to which they did so swiftly and effectively. It was evident to you that they were his loyal servant and would do practically anything for the one responsible for you being here.

That bot also had smaller bots that he would have stay and watch you while your master was absent. It was almost always the bird or the cat, but there was one time that a miniature blue and purple one that was just a few feet taller than you kept watch. They had a sick fascination with bruising your skin and threatened you if you said anything.

Once the big silver robot found out what the small robot had been doing to you he reprimanded him and had the cat watch you from then on.

One thing was for sure, you weren't sure how much more of this you could take, but something told you that you weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron was getting impatient with his human, they acted like he was going to kill them. Technically he could if he really wanted but he had no desire to crush the tiny organic.

Soundwaves' cassettes did a good job watching them while he was away, save for Rumble. The grey mech was livid when he discovered the hidden bruises on your arms so he had his third-in-command punish him severely for damaging his property. Besides, Ravage did a much better job than the other cassetticons and made sure to keep a close eye on you.

It was also interesting to see you cautiously approach the mechanimal and try to pet him. However Ravage much preferred not being touched by human hands and would back away to keep his distance.

Speaking of the devil, the warlord returned to his habsuite to find you curled up on his berth and passed out. Megatron could tell that Ravage had secretly been perched close to the human before he came in but he would never say a word about it. Besides, it was time to wake his precious pet from their slumber so he could pet them some more.

He noticed that you had been sleeping a lot more often and became more withdrawn. It was almost worrisome to the warlord when you wouldn't even acknowledge his presence while you were awake and unwilling to even engage in a conversation.

Humans were so finicky, difficult to take care of, and overall frustrating, but he still wanted to keep you. Frag it all, you were so adorable right now as you slept peacefully for the first time in cycles. It was probably because you felt comfortable sleeping with Ravage in the room instead of himself.

That was a shame, he wished you were comfortable with recharging with him every night but you always preferred your own berth to sleep on.

Well, now was a good time as any to wake you up, so he decided on carefully scooping you up into his servo and brought you close to his face before speaking into your ear softly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to get up, my little human. You mustn't waste the day when we have so much to do."

That's all you heard before you had jolted awake and sat up in your captors' enormous hand. You were so deep in your slumber that you never heard the door open or even the big robots' footsteps beside the bed.

Upon hearing the cat robot gracefully land on his paws on the floor you turned your head to look at him.....or at least you thought it was a him. Bright red optics watched you for several silent moments before the robotic animal had made its leave.

You sensed that the bot holding you was getting irritated at the lack of a response and your attention. This had caused him to stroke your cheek very tenderly, almost like a romantic gesture, in order to draw your attention back to him.

"Ravage is only making his leave, nothing more. Why don't we get you nourishment? I'm sure you're starving after being asleep all this time."

He may have been your captor but he sure was doting and willing to ensure that you were well taken care of....even if you didn't want to be. You learned real quick not to tell him no, he absolutely hated that word and would stare daggers into you until you finally said yes or agreed. 

Once he was finished coddling you some more he carried you out of his room and headed towards his throne room. You usually had your meals prepared by the big blue mech there, then your master sat and watched you with his usual grin.

Almost always you would want to sink into the floor under his crimson eyes. Today would be no different, everything was already laid out and ready for you once the big bot made his entrance to his troops. It was already uncomfortable enough being stared at by your captor, but sometimes the gaze of the other bots made your already crippling anxiety spike. 

After you had finished eating your barely supplementary meal, another bot came and disposed of the trash in silence before leaving.

It wasn't long after they had left before you felt that blasted finger on your head again. You were getting tired of the heavy petting but it wasn't like you could just tell him to stop. There had to be some way to escape this hellhole and you weren't going to give up no matter what.

If you didn't get out of here soon.....there was no telling if you would live for very much longer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron watched his pet ingest their disgusting Earth food with interest like he usually did and waited for their mess to be cleaned up. Then he started petting them like he always did every cycle with the absent-minded smile he always wore. And, as usual, they tried to duck away from his touch only to reluctantly accept it.

He got to thinking about getting them to quit being such an timid little creature around him when he did nothing wrong. Eventually his smile faded into a solemn frown, his digit stopping midstroke.

"You know, pet, I've never harmed you. Why must you always act as if I intend to squish you between my digits? Have I not provided you the necessary requirements for your living standards, regardless of how frustrating it is? Why are you so ungrateful?"

Immediately he noticed them go stiff, opting to stay silent instead of giving him an answer, except this time he was going to get an answer from them. He removed his digit from their head and saw them visibly relax just before he used that same digit to turn them around to face him.

His red optics narrowed at the look of terror on their face, utterly disappointed by their reaction.

"I'm not going to ask again, answer me!"

This only scared them more and caused them to frantically scoot themselves further away from his servo. The warlord could feel his energon lines boiling from the lack of a response from the human.

Eventually, after a few clicks of rapid exvents from them, they gulped softly before attempting to give him an answer.

"I-I.....I don't want to be here! I just want to go home!"

They blurted out their answer and hastily covered their mouth as Megatron felt their tiny form start trembling on his leg. Ah, so that was it, then? 

"Home? Don't be ridiculous, pet, you're already home......why can't you accept that? Why can't you understand that this is where you belong and I'm the only mech you need? Your species will be wiped out in a matter of a solar cycle, why can't you be grateful that I spared you from a gruesome death?"

He noticed you began to tremble violently just before curling up and leaking that fluid from your eyes. This wasn't the reaction he wanted but he would take it regardless, at least it was something. All he did was lid his optics and sigh before resuming the petting he had been doing earlier to try and calm you down.

"Don't fret, little one, soon everything will make sense and you'll come to appreciate everything I do for you....."

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I plan to have at least 4 or 5 chapters in total for this story but I want to pump out more Tarn and Overlord as well! :D


	5. Lick of Death, Overlord x human!Reader Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord has had his little pet for a few cycles now and he's determined to get them to like him. With Tarantulas' plan now set in motion, he only has a short window of opportunity to begin breaking his little human in.....

**Trigger warning for dub/noncon just in case! I'll mark the bit with the NSFW part for those who want to skip over it! **

How long have you been here? You couldn't tell just how many days have passed since the Cybertronian who kidnapped you brought you here. But something told you that it's been longer than you were hoping it was.

He told you his name and proclaimed that you belonged to him from now on, but every bone in your body screamed the opposite. However, it wasn't like you could just run from him since he caught you and threatened to hurt you everytime you tried. 

This 'Overlord' guy seemed adamant about keeping you as if you were some sort of house pet for entertainment. Most days consisted of him holding you in his ginormous hand or being put on his massive shoulder. And he was definitely bigger than lot of the Cybertronians you had seen on TV, and that scared you a lot. 

Every day you would plead for him to let you go but he only laughed and continued to torment you by either petting you harshly or licking you from head to toe. You weren't sure just what that slimy, oily mess was but you felt like it was the human equivalent of saliva. 

You felt disgusting from all the 'robot drool' drying all over you while your captor didn't seem to mind at all. Clearly he had no idea what hygiene was and you needed to say something to him, not that it would help your situation much.

But today seemed a little different so you were willing to try and get him to listen.

"E-Excuse me, Overlord?" You spoke meekly as you looked up at his face from his lap.

His chest vibrated with a hum before his red, glowing eyes shifted to focus on you as his blank expression quickly became his usual grin.

"You forgot to say it again, (Y/N). Please repeat yourself and say it the correct way."

You inwardly cringed, feeling embarrassed for having to call him what he preferred you to call him. With a soft gulp you spoke up again while your fingers twiddled nervously.

"Excuse me, M-Master.....I wish to bathe if that is alright with you. Humans need to keep themselves clean or we'll get sick among other things..."

At first, he stared at you in silence before his grin became even swarmier. You swore you could hear something within him rumble loudly but it passed quicker than it came.

"Well, since you asked so politely I suppose I can let my little poppet clean themselves. But you may only do it under my surveillance, you are not permitted to do it alone."

Deep down, you wished he didn't see everything you suggested or asked for as an opportunity to escape from him. But then again, you don't blame him since you've ran from him numerous times already. At least he was kind enough to get you food after a whole day of pestering him to. 

Now that you had the chance to finally clean yourself, you realized that you had no means of doing so.

"T-Thank you, but how am I supposed to get clean if you don't have a shower?" 

You heard the giant robot tut at you before picking you up and carrying you out of the control center of his ship.

By now you familiarized yourself with the rooms he usually took you into. The berthroom, as he called it, was mainly for sleeping and cuddling. The control room was generally where he liked to fiddle with you by placing you on his shoulder or petting you in his lap. And last, but not least, was the living space where you ate most of your meals and sometimes fell asleep watching him read his datapads.

It didn't take him long to take you to his washracks, where you looked around in confusion. You knew that you couldn't use the stuff he washed himself in because it wasn't meant for 'organics'. So how in the world would you be able to shower if he didn't even have tub for you to use?

"During my time on this planet I found that you little squishies require a specific kind of washrack. So I took it upon myself to have a miniature one installed for you by my associate, who I won't name per his request."

You didn't know who his supposed provider was but something in your mind said that you were going to meet him sooner or later. Abrupt movement pulled you out of your thoughts as your captor took a few steps forward and put you down in front of what looked like a shower you could use. Thank goodness!

"It was hard to gather those little trinkets for you, the least you can do is thank me properly."

"Oh! R-Right! Thank you! Thank you so much.....errrr, Master." A flush of heat spread across your cheeks out of embarrassment before bowing repeatedly out of respect.

Deep down, you hoped he would give you privacy while you cleaned yourself, but you knew better. You tapped your fingers together nervously before looking around the room.

"If it is alright with you, I would like....I would like for you to not watch me undress and shower. It would be more comfortable for me if you had your back turned while I did so....M-Master."

His red eyes narrowed at you for several silent moments until he decided to stop and shrug a little. The bot shook his helm as a deep, soft chuckle left his throat before surprisingly turning his back to you. 

"You humans are so modest, it's adorable really. But I suppose I can spare you this humiliation for your sake. Besides, I can always sneak a peek while you aren't looking if I really wanted to."

A shiver crept down your spine when he said that but you couldn't let his creepy demeanor bug you now. He was granting you privacy, for the most part, and that's all that mattered to you as you stripped your filthy clothes off your body. 

'At least he has enough decency to have an actual human shower built in here, otherwise I wouldn't be able to work this.' You thought to yourself as you got the shower started and adjusted it to the appropriate temperature.

Once you stepped completely under the water, you sighed in relief as you felt all the nastiness on your skin rinse off. It didn't take you long to start lathering up your hair in some fruity shampoo that you knew Overlord had stolen. You didn't want to think about that right now, all you were concerned about in this very moment was getting clean.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Honestly, humans truly were a piece of work, especially his own. The blue mech was frustrated that the little squishy requested him to not watch them clean themselves. They did ask nicely, so he wasn't going to deny them of it, but it still pestered him to no end. 

This little gem had already been living with him for about a week in Earth time, so it miffed him that they still refused to not open up to him completely. Perhaps he needed to change that in some way but he needed to determine how....especially with Tarantulas breathing down his neck.

(This is were it gets kinda gross, so if you aren't a fan of voyeur or rape fantasy, you can skip this bit. Also, reader is gender neutral, use whichever gender you prefer!)

His processor wondered to what you looked like underneath your 'protective layer' that you called clothes. Cybertronians had no need for clothes, as they generally had armor to protect their soft innards. 

Eventually he felt his interface panel get hotter at the thought of seeing you without your 'clothes' on. He figured it wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek of you in the shower since you were oblivious to him in this moment

Overlord barely turned his helm to look at you through the corner of his optics and was honestly surprised at the sight he was granted.....you in all your naked glory, your little fleshy body was completely exposed to him. 

It was enough to cause his engines to rumble excitedly while his optics took in every tiny detail. He figured he was much too big to try and frag you here so the Phase Sixer decided on silently self-servicing himself to watching you. What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you, but if he didn't get off now he would have to deal with it while you were asleep, and that would be no fun.

Hastily, his panel snapped open to allow his spike to completely pressurize before wrapping his servo around it. He knew he didn't have long until you would be done so this would have to be quick.

With a quiet sigh, his servo began to stroke his spike while he continued to watch you clean yourself. Every time you washed over a part of your body he imagined it was his own digits touching you there instead. He imagined feeling your soft skin against his own metal exterior while you told him to keep going, or to stop, either one of those images were thrilling to him.

Each new image of you in his processor was more exciting than the last as he stroked his spike faster. He needed this to end quickly, much to his dismay, so he began squeezing his spike with each upward stroke.

His charge was building much faster, which meant he would be overloading at any given moment.

The Phase Sixer bit his lip to keep any moans or growls from leaving his vocalizer to prevent you from hearing him. Once his overload hit and his charge was finally released, he stroked himself through it in silence.

About that time, you had finished your shower so he turned his helm and quickly retracted his spike.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dirty part is over, those of you who skipped over it start here!)

Once you finished cleaning your entire body, you shut off the shower and wrung out your hair. It was then you noticed that you probably should've asked for a towel but you were too eager to get clean to ask earlier.

"M-Master? I need a towel, please."

You looked up at the blue Cybertronian after you had covered your personal area from his view. 

He turned his head slightly to look down at you for a brief moment before gesturing toward the wall beside the shower. At least he was considerate enough to have those prepared for you.

Carefully you tiptoed over to the rack with the towels, while keeping yourself covered, and wrapped one around your body. You then used another one to dry your hair some before you tossed it over your shoulders.

"Is my little pet all done?"

That was all you heard before he swiftly picked you up and carried you out of the washracks. 

Once you were back in the berthroom, he plopped you down onto his bed before picking out an outfit for you. The clothes he usually put you in was, for a lack of better words, cute albeit degrading. He had no sense of fashion but he insisted on having you wear frilly outfits. 

Reluctantly, you put on the clothes he provided you while he looked away like he did before in the washracks. It was nice to see that he was being respectful, but you got the feeling that it was a game to him. 

"Dressed now, my lovely poppet? You look absolutely adorable in that outfit." 

The large Cybertronian sauntered over to the bed with a predatory grin across his face and sat down on the bed beside you. He then picked you up and placed you on his lap, his other hand resting around you. 

You went stiff as a board when you felt his finger stroke your back tenderly, almost as if he was trying to calm you down. Every time he did this you were afraid he was going to smash you into paste, but he never did. 

All you wanted was to get away from this psychopath of an alien robot and not feel like every day was another day of torment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Overlord couldn't help but coddle the poor human on his lap, they were wearing the blue crop top and frilled shorts that he picked put just for them. It made them look absolutely delicious enough to lick all over but figured they would make a big fuss over just getting clean. However, he wouldn't subject them to that today since he rather loved your cute clothes so he settled with just your tiny cheek. 

He then picked you back up and brought you close to his face before giving your cheek a long lick. You responded with frustration after he did and batted pitifully with your little hands at his face in an attempt to get him to stop.

With a chuckle, his red optics lidded as he sat back to take in the complete sight of you. Tarantulas just didn't get it, perhaps if he showed you to him then he could get him to understand just why he prolonged his stay.

Regardless, he needed to break you in sooner or later, so starting tomorrow he was going to train you to be the perfect plaything. 

Stay tuned for Chapter 3! :-)


	6. Righting the Wrongs, Megatron x human!Reader (NSFW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is getting impatient with his little human. He decides it's high time to speed up the process of integrating them into their life as a Decepticon pet.....by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you guys are enjoying my story! And I can also see that you're here for more Overlord too, don't worry I'll have another chapter for him soon. As for Tarn, I'm still trying to find inspiration to continue.  
Just a warning, this chapter will be mostly smut, so if you don't want to read you don't have to. This will also include disgusting body fluids, so if you don't like that feel free to skip! I warned you guys!

This was ridiculous....his human was being so unreasonable with him! He provided everything this fickle little creature needed to survive and they still acted like this! 

Megatron was at his wits end and his patience was beginning to dwindle quickly due to his pets' reluctance to accept him as their master. Perhaps it was wrong of him to expect so much from such a tiny critter.......but it has been over a week since he brought them home, why can't they just accept things for what they are?

Today was the same as it always was, the warlord got up from his normal recharge and woke up his pet for their 'morning routine.' This mostly consisted of their first meal of the day, which they ate in silence, followed by them flinching away from his touch.

Maybe it was time to spruce things up between him and the little human, but what could he do to better their relationship?

It didn't take long for his processor to wander to taboo thoughts as he stroked the top of your head. He imagined what you looked like under the clothes he had Soundwave bring for you, something that used to disgust him to no end.

How would his little pet taste on his glossa? There was no telling how the organic would feel about letting him lick them. Odds are they would outright say no and try to run away from him again just to get caught by Ravage.

Regardless, he didn't have any plans for the day, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try something new. 

"My darling pet, you have been so well-behaved recently, but I was thinking we could.....improve our relationship." Megatron spoke politely in the most gentlest way he could manage as he slowed his petting to an almost complete stop.

He noticed the small human go stiff, like they always did when he spoke to them, before they curiously turned their head to look at him. They had the same neutral expression they usually wore whenever he spent time with him. He was going to change that.

"Now I know what you're thinking, why would I ever want to do that? Well the truth of the matter is.....I've become quite attached to you, oddly enough, and I only want you to be happy in your new life with me."

This definitely didn't make his human any more relaxed, if anything it made them more paranoid than they already were. His sensors indicated that their heart rate had increased significantly as a result of the kind words he had spoken.

He frowned at the discomfort that his pet was presenting him and felt frustrated at the lack of appreciation. After everything he did for them, after all the kind things he has said to them, nothing seemed to matter to the tiny organic. Fear played a big role in their behavior but Megatron didn't understand why they just didn't accept him once they knew that they were never leaving his side. 

Then it hit him, how could they come to terms with their new life if he never made them feel good? 

Without another thought, the warlord picked up the now distressed human and dropped them on his abdominal plating. There was no way they could get down without hurting themselves, so they ceased their whining and began quivering in fear.

"Think of this as a way for you to get to know me better, a means for us to better our relationship as master and pet."

Perhaps he was being a bit brash about this but he was sick of being treated like he was some heartless monster.

His servo hovered around their body for a few clicks before he let a single digit slide beneath their 'shirt' and tenderly stroked the fleshy skin underneath. They were completely still as he felt them all over and hummed lowly in his chassis. 

Who knew humans were this....arousing? His panel heated up as he explored more of their skin. The more he touched his pet, the more he could feel his spike yearning to be released. 

"Oh pet....there's no need to be so afraid of me anymore, I only want to make you happy."

Megatron couldn't hold himself back anymore, he tried to help his human remove the garment blocking his view of their lovely skin.

This caused them to panic and try to back away from him only to bump into his fully pressurized spike. The grey mech growled softly at his pet, who was now touching his spike and caused him to sit up a bit and have them fall backwards onto it.

Seeing them spread like that made his engines kick on at full blast and spurred him into action. His servo reached down to lift the human up to straddle his spike, their eyes widened out of pure fear as they looked up at him.

"Don't worry my little human, I promise that the both of us will enjoy this. Now, be a good pet so we can overload together...."

It must've been some point between falling backwards or straddling his spike, but he felt something wet between their legs. He figured it was just the lubrication that humans leaked when they were excited.

Little did he know that they had actually pissed themself right before he had set them on his enormous spike.

Gently he nudged the squishy forward on his spike to get them to start grinding on him, which caused him to growl some more at the sensation. Hesitation and terror was written all over their face at first, but after he had helped them get started they eventually started to grind faster.

He noticed that their breathing had increased while their tiny hips worked his spike as fast as they physically could manage. 

Megatrons' optics lidded as he watched his little pet desperately trying to get him to overload. The feeling of wet fabric along his spike was an odd sensation but it felt so amazing. 

During the grinding on his spike, he let out a hefty moan when his pet put their hands on his spike to balance themselves. That felt even more pleasant and caused a little lubricant to drip from the tip.

The warlord could tell that both he and his human were both getting closer to release so he gently grabbed them by the waist and nudged his digit down their pants. 

This new grip caused them to grind more desperately as Megatron began exventing loudly from the increased stimulation. 

"P-Pet....I'm so close....just a little more."

The tiny human whimpered softly and squeezed their legs around his spike, their rapid breathing becoming music to the grey mechs' audials.

After a few more moments of them grinding on his spike, they released a small cry. He watched their tiny body stiffen up and tremble just before he felt a rush of lubricant trickle onto the digit that had been tucked into his pets' pants.

This in turn caused Megatron to bite his bottom derma to stifle a groan as he overloaded after them, his transfluid splattering across the berth inbetween his legs.

"You did so well, my lovely...."

They both sat in almost complete silence, exhausted breathing being the only sounds they made for several moments. Then the warlords' cooling fans worked vigorously to decrease the temperature of his frame as his optics dimmed.

His pet was still shaking after their charge had been released so he carefully picked them up and laid back on the berth. Megatrons' spike retracted once he put them down on his chassis which caused him to sigh in relief and bring a servo up to give his human some more pets.

He smiled tiredly down at the tiny human on his chest as his digit gently rubbed their backstrut. 

'Perhaps now they can appreciate everything I do for them and enjoy living here with me.'

As the warlord blissfully gave his pet affection, there was a Cybertronian that was standing outside the door. They had been listening in the whole time and silently left to return to their habsuite once the pair had finished.

There were more important matters to attend to than listening to Megatron fragging his human but Soundwave couldn't help his curiosity. 

It got the best of him in the end, which led to the navy blue mech having to deal with a very wet interface array in the privacy of his hab. If his lord was having that much fun with a human, then perhaps he needed to contact Shockwave about a mass displacer for himself and his glorious leader.

As the communications officer overloaded in silence, he thought of all the things he and his master could do with the tiny human in berth together.

**I did warn you guys! If you made it through without getting disgusted I'm proud of you guys! Don't worry, I'll have a Soundwave story up and running eventually! This chapter will not affect the rest of the story but I will incorporate elements of this into the next Megatron chapter. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! 🦃**


	7. The Fly in the Spiders Web, Tarantulas x human!reader (Slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord has provided viable reason of keeping humans as pets, but a certain Chimera-Con sets his optics on one for much more.....unique reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the idea of a giant spider robot trapping you in his web and using you for scientific purposes creeps you out then I recommend not reading this. Especially if you have a crippling fear of spiders! ^^;

"Just look at how adorably pitiful this human is, it's so easy to train them. And look, they even know when to speak and when to stay silent."

Overlords words were lost to the scientist after the hearing 'adorably pitiful' and seeing the sight of a cowering human.

Everything Tarantulas had worked so hard for was being put in jeopardy all because his partner was infatuated with a scrappy little organic. Perhaps this idea was an utter failure to begin with, using Verity Carlos' DNA to replicate an organic body for Overlord.

The purple chimera-con rested his helm in his claws as he tuned out everything that was being said. All he could think about was how he failed at everything, even Shockwave was more successful than he was! Maybe it was time to go back to the drawing board.....

"Just look at how obedient they are, why, I'm sure you would love to have your own little human to play with. It would get your brilliant mind off that stress and open it to more ideas.....get those creative juices flowing." The blue mech on the screen had finished that sentence with a crooning tone, believing that Tarantulas was still interested.

He very much was not.

"I've given you 9 solar cycles and this is what you give me? A frightened human and wasted time? I must've been wrong to accept your partnership, because I'm no closer to achieving my goal as you are! What makes you think I would EVER want a pet human?!"

All he heard was a chuckle on the other end of the comm, his fury only building exceedingly high at this rate. Just what was so damn funny?!

"You're mistaken, my friend, I've found a way for you to express your creativity as a scientist. Think of it like this, you would have a better understanding of the way humans tick. A....case study, if you will, you could perfect the organic shell for Cybertronians."

What was the Phase Sixer getting at? Now he felt a bit interested in the concept, but his logic was flawed. There was no way of retrieving a human from where he stood.....unless, his associate brought him one to study up close.

"So what if I were to, say, be interested? Would you be able to transport one to me unnoticed?"

Red optics flickered brightly as a grin spread across those voluptuous dermas, the look of a bot whose processor was as maniacal as his own. 

"I thought you'd never ask, my dear Tara.~"

With that, the spider bot ended the call with Overlord to be left wandering in his thoughts. He would much rather experiment with the one that was already in his partners' possession, but got the feeling that he would refuse to part with them.

Yellow optics blinked in unison as Tarantulas wondered just what kind of human he would be recieving. Would they be short? Thin? Hot-tempered or mild-mannered? Humans were such an intriguingly unique species because no two were exactly the same....much like Cybertronians.

Anticipation begin to take hold of Tarantulas as he began to daydream about his future project with his new muse.

~Several Painstaking Cycles Later~

At last, his partner had finally brought him a live human specimen. They arrived in a tiny capsule that Overlord had deposited hastily outside the chimera-cons' front door along with the supplies needed to care for them. 

There was no telling whether or not they were conscious, probably the latter considering they had been abducted by a giant alien robot.

Tarantulas stepped outside his base of operations to retrieve the special package that the blue mech had left for him. Attached was a datapad that read,

'You owe me big time, this little darling was difficult to catch. Be sure to keep them clean, humans hate filth. -Yours truly, Overlord'

Regardless of what it read, his spark about skipped a beat once he picked up the capsule and carried it inside. Now he could proceed with his experiments in a timely manner!

First he had to get them settled into their new life as his personal muse by showing them his lab. He couldn't just expect them to jump right into an experiment straight away, humans were fragile creatures. And because of that fact he would need to ensure they are properly taken care of.

The purple spider bot brought the special package into his laboratory, which was filled with all sorts of trinkets and unfinished projects.

As he looked around for an empty space to put the precious cargo, his processor wandered back to what the human possibly looked like.

It wouldn't hurt to take them out of their surely stuffy container and put them in something more....comfortable. He decided that his webs should suffice until a proper resting place was procured.

Tarantulas heard a soft hiss as the lid of the capsule opened up to reveal the tiny human inside. They were just what he was hoping they'd be like! His yellow optics scanned over their entire body from head to toe, they were truly a sight to behold!

......His associate would most definitely see a raise in pay for his wonderful services.

Everything from their supple, fleshy lips to their miniature pedes was absolutely adorable to the scientist. But before he became to entranced by their beauty he figured he should make them more comfortable. 

Without a second thought, he transformed into his spider form and began to weave a giant web for his little human. He made sure it was thick and large enough to support their tiny, organic body. After careful consideration, he hummed happily as his web spinners worked vigorously to wrap his webbing around them to add extra comfort. 

Once he finished, he looked at them all wrapped up in his webs and safely tucked into the sturdy web he weaved. The more he looked at them, the more he thought of Prowl and his precious creation Ostaros, who now called himself Springer.

'Now is not the time for such pleasantries.....' he thought to himself as he snipped off the remaining webbing on his backside.

He had much bigger plans now, plans that could change and rewrite the future.....starting with this little organic.

As soon as they awaken from their slumber he would show them just how wonderful being a his lab rat was going to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing you remembered before being snatched was an odd lady in politics leading you back to her place. To be fair, she was very convincing and looked exceedingly polite. She even invited you over for, as she called it, high grade and a cygar....whatever those were.

But then it all went downhill when she revealed that she was a Cybertronian the whole time....but how?! Stuff like that was impossible, wasn't it? 

You didn't have much time to think before the now ginormous alien robot stuffed you into some weird container. His (its?) smile made you feel uncomfortable as he leaned in close and tapped on the glass.

"Now now, can't have you escaping. This'll get you back to Tarantulas in no time flat, downside is that you'll be knocked out here in a moment so I won't be able to kiss you goodbye."

His words seemed to mash together as you had slowly drifted off into unconsciousness by some strange mist that had been released inside the capsule you were in. You assumed that once you were out the robot had sent you off somewhere to die on some distant planet for his amusement.

Never did you guess that you would survive long enough to regain consciousness, albeit, very slowly. That mist really was kicking your ass right now but you were determined to wake up and demand to be sent back home.

What you didn't expect, however, was to be completely covered in spider webs and suspended off the floor in said web. 

You squirmed and wiggled to try and escape but had no luck in even making it budge, this was definitely not your average spider web. Whatever made this intended to keep you here until you served your purpose.....as food.

The prospect of being eaten alive sounded awful and only spurred you on to struggle more until you heard a raspy chuckle. It was then that you went stiff as a board, absolutely terrified of what lurked in the shadows.

"How wonderful, my little fly is finally awake....."

It was at this very moment that you regretted killing all those spiders back home on Earth, because right now what hung before you....was a giant fucking spider. He was at least four times your size! 

"Don't worry, I don't intend on devouring you if that's what you're afraid of, organic stuff like humans don't agree with my tanks."

Like that was reassuring to hear, but maybe it was a good thing he wasn't going to eat you. Still, you could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest as you stared straight into his eight beady eyes. 

You watched him lean in closer to you and literally breathe down your neck, almost as if he were smelling you. His mandibles clicked as they 'tasted' the saltiness of your fleshy skin. Even though he wasn't intending to eat you, perhaps he had something more sinister in mind? Like maybe laying eggs in you like that one film you watched about the Aliens! 

"I can tell this form is making you quite uncomfortable.....here, let me ease that for you, my root mode is far less frightening."

And it was like magic that the giant spider quickly seemed to revert into this spider-robot mashup that looked Cybertronian in nature. 

Why didn't he just do that to begin with?! You still didn't feel comfortable around this weird spider-Cybertronian thing and squirmed a bit more.

"Easy now, little fly, you are quite high up off the ground and I would hate for you to get hurt on your first day!"

First day? Of what exactly? Slowly you ceased all movement and narrowed your widened eyes at the spider-bot-whatever he was. 

"W-What do you mean by that?" You shakily spoke to him before gulping softly.

"I mean your first day of being my perfect little project, of course! There's so much I want to run tests on but I know it must be hard for your tiny little processor to accept this situation."

Project....what did he mean by that? Were there other humans that he had done the same thing to?! 

You didn't have much time to think until you felt sharp claws all across your tiny body, which caused you to jump and squeak out of surprise. This in turn caused the spider to chuckle and rub his mandibles on your cheek before roaming lower.

"Not one of your species but you has ever had the opportunity to work with such a brilliant mind like mine! I can almost see where this scientific journey will take us!"

This alien robot was delirious! Frantically, your (E/C) eyes darted around the room and to no avail found a viable means of escape.

Perhaps all you could do was buy your time until an opportunity presented itself to you. But something told you that this giant beast of a spider-mech-thing intended to keep you as his little lab rat. 

All you could do was stay completely still as he continued to sniff you from head to toe, his mandibles clicking excitedly as he did so. He paused briefly to nuzzle at your midsection with a purr of his engines before continuing to take in your smell.

Then once he was finished, he cut the web you were residing in and cradled you in his arms(?) before carrying you off into the dark somewhere. You had no idea where he was taking you, but your gut was telling you it wasn't someplace good.

You swore you heard him chuckle and mutter to himself as his giant footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Oh ma pauvre petite mouche, I want to show you something....._naughty."_

_Translation: Pauvre _means small, poor, little, weak. Mouche means fly

**I like to think that Tarantulas uses French every so often to confuse others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise there will be continuation of it! **


	8. The Devil Downstairs...., Sunder x human!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been specifically selected to become an ambassador for Earth, but Cybertrons' government does not want you in their business. So you've been sent to stay on the Lost Light until things have been properly resolved amongst the Cybertronian government. Everything seems normal so far, but not all bots are friendly aboard this ship.

Wow! This was exciting! An actual real life space ship chock full of Cybertronians galore! 

You'd always been fascinated with their species and wanted to observe them up close. Now you could do just that as a representative of your homeworld! The only downside to this was that you couldn't go back home until Cybertron requested your presence.....

Whenever that would be.

Regardless, all of the bots here seemed to like having you aboard. Certain ones especially like Rodimus and that small one with the camera. You could never remember all of their names but they usually tried not to crowd you because of your size. 

Having a human aboard meant that they would have to watch their step and help you reach things too high for your reach. Most of them were ok with this, but others avoided you.

It was scary to think that Megatron himself was aboard and roaming free, but after a long explanation, you found out that he had defected and became an Autobot. You were still distrustful of him, as well as some of the mechs on board, and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. You knew he disliked humans so it was probably for the best that you did.

Over time, you noticed that there was a room that was kept off limits for you specifically. You didn't know what was behind that door but one day your curiosity eventually got the best of you.

You had snuck inside the secret room when a bot had left the door cracked just enough for you to squeeze through.

Once inside, you looked around the dim room and whistled softly at the size of the holding cell within it. Whoever was put in here was definitely meant to be locked up.

Then that's when you heard it....a grinding of metal and a shrill, grating chirp from inside the giant cage. Your eardrums rung until the noise had completely stopped. 

"₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₳₦ ł₦₮ɆⱤɆ₴₮ł₦₲ ₴₵Ɇ₦₮! ł'VɆ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₴₥ɆⱠ₮ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ɎØɄ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ!"

The metallic voice above you startled you to no end and caused you to shriek in terror.

Your heart was pounding against your ribcage violently at the sight of the giant, eyeless Cybertronian before you. Never before had you seen an Autobot quite like this and you weren't sure you wanted to stick around to find out why they're here.

" ɎØɄ ₵ɆⱤ₮₳ł₦ⱠɎ ĐØ₦'₮ ₴₥ɆⱠⱠ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł'VɆ ₵Ø₥Ɇ ₳₵ⱤØ₴₴ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ, ₮ł₦Ɏ ₴₮Ɽ₳₦₲ɆⱤ! ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ฿Ɽł₦₲₴ ɎØɄ ₮Ø ₥Ɏ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ฿łⱤĐ₵₳₲Ɇ?"

Too much fear was coursing through your head at the sight of the terrifying stranger that you didn't hear another bot enter the room. Whoever they were made you go stiff once their spindly fingers touched the top of your head. You wanted to see who it was but you were too terrified to even turn your head to the side to glance up at them.

"Now now, Sunder, jou've frightened ze poor zhing to death. Just look at zhem, zhey're shaking like a startled petro rabbit."

The second voice reminded you of a German accent but whoever it was sounded nicer than the other. 

All you heard was a soft sigh before you felt those thin fingers wrap around you and pick you up off the ground. You had let other bots hold you before but this bot acted as though he didn't want to let go of you now that he was holding you. 

"My apologies, my name is Froid, und zis bot in ze cage is named Sunder, he is my patient."

That was odd, you had never seen or heard of either of these bots but there were certain ones that preferred to be secluded away from others, perhaps they were one of them. The one named Froid mentioned that Sunder was his patient, maybe they were conducting a sort of therapy session and needed their privacy.

"I'm called (Y/N), I'm deeply sorry if I interrupted you down here but I think I should get going before Rodimus sends a search party after me."

There were times when the hotheaded captain was a little too overly fond of you and required your utmost attention at all times. Back home you would call that an 'attention whore' but some Cybertronians didn't understand human slang, so you don't talk about it much.

"Oh, I see.....vould you like to say goodbye to jour new friend? I zhink my patient has taken a liking to jou."

Next thing you knew you felt heat blasting onto your face from Sunders' nostrils, his unsettling grin never leaving his face. Loud, excited snorts could be heard from the frightening bot as he leaned closer to you. 

"₲ØØĐ฿ɎɆ ₣ØⱤ ₦Ø₩, ĐØ₦'₮ ฿Ɇ ₳ ₴₮Ɽ₳₦₲ɆⱤ Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ ₵ⱤɆ₳₮ɄⱤɆ!"

You were too scared to respond to Sunders' words but you were at least polite enough to hastily nod in acknowledgment. 

Shortly afterwards, Froid helped you leave the room and sent you on your way after setting you down outside the door. You were more than happy to leave but something in your gut told you it wouldn't be the last you would see of the mysterious pair.

Without another passing moment, you quickly started running down the hall to go find Rodimus.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

That was close, too close. Their cover had almost been blown by the liaison from the backwater planet called Earth. 

Froid exvented a sigh of relief as he walked back over to his eyeless colleague behind bars. It wasn't hard to tell from the excited grin on Sunders' face that he wanted the tiny organic, and he wanted it bad.

"₣ⱤØłĐ.....ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮ⱧɆ ⱧɄ₥₳₦. ₮ⱧɆłⱤ ₥Ɇ₥ØⱤłɆ₴ ₴₥ɆⱠ₮ ₴Ø ₲ØØĐ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₥Ɏ ₥ØɄ₮Ⱨ ₩₳₴ ⱠɆ₳₭ł₦₲ ₮ⱧɆ ₩ⱧØⱠɆ ₮ł₥Ɇ!"

"All in due time, my friend. I can get zhem for jou as soon as Getaway gives ze word."

Once their accomplice gave them the go ahead he would personally retrieve the fragile human just for his insane patient. Over time, he had come to realize that Sunder needed his help in order to get better, which in turn led him down this dangerous and bloody path. 

Froid had left behind the life of a prim and proper therapist in favor of becoming a disciple of Mortillus.

He knew the big mech wasn't just going to eat the little humans' memories, he intended to savor them and help them become a more pure being by taking away their sins. 

It wasn't going to be easy to wait, but Sunder was willing to be patient for the sweet taste of a human sin.

// I know this chapter is short and I'm so sorry for the hiatus but I'm back and will be writing more chapters, I promise! 😄 //


	9. Double the Trouble, Megatron x human!reader pt. 3 feat. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron feels that he has made some improvements between his pet and himself, but his third in command offers advice that seems too good not to take.....especially if he's allowed to join his leader in 'caring' for the tiny human.

It's been a few more days and Megatron has finally seen some improvement in his human pet. No longer did they flinch from his digit nor did they tremble when he spoke to them, at least it was a start. 

Sadly, they didn't speak back to him and stayed silent unless he prompted them to answer by poking them gently.

Even now his little human sat on his knee staring off into the abyss as he rubbed their delicate little head. Starscream had been discussing plans with him with a look of utter disgust, his disdain for the human evident and on display. The grey mech paid no mind to his second in command in favor of showering his pet with affection.

"As it stands, we need to attack in this quadrant if we are to gain any ground in this war and.....are you even listening to me?" The seekers' wings flicked in irritation once he laid optics on Megatron.

Soundwave stood still without a word before walking up to the warlords' throne. He looked down at the human perched on his masters leg.

"It would seem that Megatron no longer wishes to discuss strategies, please make your leave with haste." The navy communications officer spoke without looking over at Starscream.

With an aggravated huff the seeker lightly stamped his thruster and turned on it to leave the throne room. 

Now that his second in command was gone, Megatron could now adore his pet in peace. He noticed that Soundwave had not moved from his spot and seemed to have his visor glued on the human on his leg.

He never took the navy mech to be the type to like humans, but then again, his third in command was full of surprises.

"Query. May I suggest something, Lord Megatron? It has to do with your human pet and I would like to assist you."

Oh? Soundwave was wanting to help him with his pet? How quaint of him.

"Go ahead, Soundwave, you may state your suggestion to me." 

The communications officer was silent for a few brief clicks, almost as if he were trying to figure out the right words to say. His red visor lit up just before he began to speak while his servo gestured to the tiny organic.

"Suggestion, allow Soundwave to assist in caring for human pet. Statistics have shown that humans are social creatures and require more than one person to communicate with." Soundwave spoke without hesitation as he looked his leader dead in the optics. 

This surprised the warlord and made him raise an optical ridge in interest as his digit paused mid-pet.

Perhaps his third in command made a good point, his pet could use proper company while he was away. It wouldn't hurt to let Soundwave stay behind at base and look after (Y/N) for him from time to time. 

"If it is what you desire then I would be pleased to have your assistance, Soundwave." 

Alarms started to go off, which alerted both mechs and caused the tiny human to jump in surprise. Without another moments' hesitation the grey mech gently picked up his pet and set them in an extended servo beside him.

Megatron stood up onto his pedes and headed towards the exit with a growl under his breath.

"Soundwave, please watch over my darling while I take care of this ridiculous situation that my second in command can't seem to fix."

The navy mech nodded as he watched his superior leave, making sure to hold the little human in his servo carefully. Once the other had left, Soundwave turned his attention to you.

"Designation: Soundwave, operation: caretaker." 

Without another word, he brought you up to his face and brushed his mask along your cheek. He had seen other humans do it while gathering important data on their mannerisms.

As he held you close to his chest compartment he wondered how it would feel to have them inside it along with his cassettes. Perhaps they would feel comforted knowing that he held them so close to his spark. Or maybe they would enjoy something a bit more intimate than that.....

Regardless, you seemed to be enjoying the attention he was giving you so he kept on nuzzling your cheek and started to stroke your back tenderly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You hated this.....you hated every moment that you were subjugated to this torment, but you had no more fight left in you. Not only did Megatron give you attention and 'care' for you, now this navy mech insisted on being a part of this sick game.

As much as you hated to admit it, you were sure that with each passing day your spirit broke more and more.

All you could hope for is that this torture will stop and you could go back home.......but what's the point in trying anymore? No one would ever care about you more than Megatron or Soundwave would.

_No one would ever care about you more than Megatron or Soundwave would._

Those words haunted you as Megatrons' third in command proceeded to keep showering you with boundless affection.

Maybe if you gave in and quit fighting, you could finally be happy. Why not now?

After all...........

You only need Megatron to make you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one was a dozy but I finally finished it! I know it's not super eventful but I'm working up to the actual Stockholm Syndrome. Next will hopefully be another Overlord chapter or an update on my Beast Wars fic! 😁


	10. A Spider's Game, Tarantulas x human!Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarantulas is ecstatic about his new lab partner and can't wait to incorporate them into their new life.

The spider bot known as Tarantulas had been lugging you around ever since he practically had you brought here. You were definitely going to give that Cybertronian with the freaky lips a piece of your mind if you ever got back home.

He was excitedly showing you every little thing in his laboratory, which looked almost like a morgue with a Frankenstein-esque style to it but still very much resembled a science lab back on Earth.

Seeing all of those giant, unidentifiable tools and test tubes made you very uncomfortable and caused you to gulp. This in turn caused your 'lab partner' to chuckle before he put you down on an examination table. You had no time to react to the energy beams that now held you down, to which you responded by struggling furiously.

"Now now, no need to be alarmed, I have no intentions of hurting you. I merely wish to.....explore your body, for scientific purposes."

Hearing him say that made you struggle even more against the seemingly immovable bonds while tears began to form in your eyes. 

The fact that this giant spider-mecha intended to use you for science scared you out of your wits. His enormous claws edged closer to you until they landed on your arms and nudged underneath your clothing. All you could do was whimper as this dastardly being began to touch and grope you.

"My my, such lovely and smooth skin you have under that fabric of yours.....why do humans hide such unique beauty when they have so much to flaunt? Your bone structure is marvelous, it would make for a perfect design for what I have in mind....."

Thankfully, Tarantulas didn't get very far before he grumbled frustratingly and answered his comm. You never knew how that worked but you prayed many thanks to whatever higher beings just saved you from being molested by a spider robot.

"What is it now, Overlord? Can't you see I'm busy with my new project and- wait, you mean you've caught her already? Wonderful! I'll prepare a space bridge immediately!"

You noticed his numerous yellow optics light up simultaneously as his mandibles clicked in excitement. He then stood upright and walked over to a console and began to fiddle with it. Now was a good time as ever to try and break free so you frantically searched the room to find something to help you escape.

No luck, nothing was small enough for you to use nor close enough for you to grab.

"Ahhhh, everything is going according to plan....as I anticipated. Once I have Verity Carlos in my grasp, I'll have two fine specimen to work with." The spider seemed to pause with his words before turning to look over at you.

"Do not fret, my darling, I'll have plenty of time to get to know your little organic body in due time. But for now....I must let my associate in along with the human he promised me."

Once he finished speaking, he pressed one of the buttons on the console and activated what he called a space bridge. 

Your eyes widen at the bot that was now standing before you after he had stepped out of the gigantic portal. His stature alone was enough to make your stomach sink in realization , but what scared you the most was those oddly luscious robotic lips....you knew that this was the one responsible for your abduction.

"Seems I've brought another pet home, haven't I, my dear Tara?~"

Hearing his voice made your skin crawl while you continued to squirm, your heart skipped a beat when those viscous red eyes landed on you......

Then he grinned, and the whole room started to spin. 

"Enough, Overlord, you're scaring my tiny organic. It seems they're still traumatized from when you captured them and sent them to my lair. Do be a dear and take our human guest to the citadel, I will follow shortly."

All you heard that beastly blue monster do was chuckle before making his leave. Once he had left the room you could finally start controlling your breathing, but your reprieve was short-lived.

"I must go for now, my dear, but I won't be gone too long. Think about all the fun we'll have once I finish my business with my creation. Then we can get started on our little project together."

Tarantulas leaned in close to smother your face with his mandibles for a brief moment before releasing you from the table and leaving you alone in his laboratory. One thing was for sure, you needed to bust out of this nuthouse and you needed to do it fast.

With no means of getting out or contacting anyone back home, you felt helpless and pathetic.

But you refused to give up until all of your options were exhausted and your body gave out. Your (e/c) eyes scanned everywhere to locate something that would potentially aid you in your escape. 

You internally cheered when you spotted a device that looked like a human-sized taser, but it was well out of your reach. Inwardly you cursed at your stature and looked for a way to get up onto the console. From what you could see, it was going to be a feat to scale it but you had to try. 

Once you found a bearing to hold on to,you began the tedious process of climbing to the top.

'This better be worth it....this may be my only chance at getting out of here.' You thought to yourself as your hands tightly gripped at the metal surface you were scaling.

It felt like forever but you finally managed to pull yourself over the edge of the console. Every thought that crossed your mind screamed to not look down.

Now was not the time to think about your fear of heights.....

With a soft cheer you picked up the device and examined it for a few moments until you sighed in defeat. It wasn't a taser like you hoped, it was a remote control. 

However, you didn't have time to cry in frustration before the door to the lab opened to reveal a very sweaty and out of breath Tarantulas. Your entire body froze once you laid eyes on him as your hands released the remote you had been holding. 

"Now how in the name of Primus did you manage to get up there? That is remarkable....you humans never cease to amaze me...."

The spider mech continued to ramble on about how human evolution has proven to be a wonderful feat of nature. Meanwhile, you were frozen in place and trembling out of fear. 

"I suppose this means I'll have to keep a closer optic on you, my lovely little human."

He didn't say another word and instead picked you up before bringing you close to his chest. His free clawed servo came up to tenderly stroke the top of your head, praising your human biology the whole time.

This bot was oblivious to your discomfort as you trembled in his claws. At least he was polite enough to not squeeze you hard and leave bruises on your delicate skin.

"We mustn't waste any more time here.....let us retire to my quarters for now. I'm sure my creation is no doubt on his way here and I can't have you mixed up in my little messes."

It was then he cradled you against his fuzzy chestplate before carrying you out of the laboratory and down the hall.

The Cybertronian spider eventually brought you into an unfamiliar room, but it was identical enough to identify as a bedroom of sorts. There was no time for you to react to Tarantulas placing you inside a tiny habitat-like container on his bedside dresser.

"There, that should keep you safe until I return. Springer will arrive within the solar cycle if my calculations prove correct....that Verity human has served her purpose as bait and he won't resist coming to rescue her....."

A spark of hope made your heart jump at the thought of the Autobot rescuing you from this prison. At the very least, this Springer person would be able to get you back home after kicking this weird spiders' ass. 

But then you remembered the terrifying big blue bot.....what if Springer couldn't take him down?

Then in a flash your hope shattered....any hope of ever getting out of here was now crushed. You instantly deflated where you stood and collapsed to your knees, the room started spinning around you. 

Your body felt numb as Tarantulas reached his servo down to gently stroke the top of your head in a feeble attempt to soothe you.

"Do not look so downtrodden, little one, everything will fall into place once my plan has succeeded.....soon we can be happy together."

Oh if only this giant spider would just understand that you would never be happy again until he freed you.

But you were just a lab rat now....HIS lab rat, your happiness would never exist again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my new position at work and have had to train a lot! Next up is another Overlord chapter! 😄


	11. Beauty is in the Optic of the Beholder, Overlord x human!Reader part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going better since Overlord has provided his human pet with the necessities they desire, besides freedom of course. Now he struggles with keeping them happy and preventing them from withering away. Seems it is time for a rapid change of plans.....

The Phase Sixer didn't know what he was doing wrong.....he provided everything his tiny pet desired and they still acted ungrateful. Regardless, he kept up a facade of a fake smile and continued to try and please the fickle human.

However, he started noticing how distant they seemed to become when he casually spoke to them in a normal conversation. 

They would only hum in acknowledgment or nod at any suggestions he threw at them and didn't seem at all interested in what he was saying. At first, this sort of behavior was laughable to the blue mech, but by now it wasn't cute. Sure he kept them locked up in his ship with no means of ever leaving, which basically meant that he owned them.

But the only time that his little (Y/N) fussed was when it came to intimacy. 

Now, Overlord wasn't really hypersexual in any way, but a mech still had needs and he refused to be denied pleasure. At least he didn't degrade the little fleshling by making them participate so they should be grateful for that. If he ever asked them to remove their clothes they would only shyly look away and whimper while doing so. Any praise he gave them made them hide their face in shame or was flat out ignored.

He could only take the silent treatment for so long before his temper reached a boiling point. Normally, the big bot could control his anger but his finicky pet was pushing his limits.

If only Trepan were here, then he could possibly learn more about his tiny human.....at least the mnemosurgeon was more energetic and willing to please him. Nonetheless the Phase Sixer sat in thought as (Y/N) sat on his leg and absentmindedly traced the armor there.

Perhaps now was a good time as any to try and coax the organic into speaking since he missed hearing their cute voice.

"My dear little (Y/N), what is going on in that tiny noggin of yours? Surely you don't mind sharing?"

Nothing. Not even a soft sigh. 

Overlord irritantly tapped his digit on the berth beneath him and grumbled to himself before nudging the human. 

Not even a flinch....which was unusual considering they generally averted his touch. 

"Now (Y/N) I'm being very patient with you but you seem to enjoy making me frustrated today. Just tell me what's on your mind, pet."

Without a word, the fleshie on his leg slowly turned themselves around to look up at him with a sullen expression. They didn't seem happy, or rather, any happier than they were before he brought them here. If anything they looked pale and possibly sickly, something the blue mech would have to fix somehow by learning more about humans.

This was his first human pet after all, so mistakes were bound to be made while he looked after them.

He did notice they began eating a little less despite the fact that he insisted on hand feeding them every meal. That and they didn't respond much at all to Earthly things he brought back to the ship for them to enjoy.

It didn't add up at all. His processor couldn't figure out what was wrong with his human.

His audials flicked at the sound of soft-spoken words coming from said organic that now laid themselves down on his thigh. They curled up slowly and withdrew into themselves like they always did.

"....I hate it here...."

Did he hear them right? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? No, they definitely said what he thought they said. 

Without another thought, Overlord lightly rubbed a digit along his pets' spine with a sigh. So that's what was wrong....clearly they were not happy living here on the ship with him. After everything he had done to make them comfortable and adjust to the new life he had ready for them! And this is what he gets?

Ungrateful little ball of spite.....

"Haven't I given you everything you wanted? I have fed you, bathed you, provided you clothes and nourishment, and a brand new life? Do you wish for me to make your life a living hell? Because I can make it happen.....believe me, you haven't seen me truly angry."

Soft mumbles.

"Sorry, what was that, (Y/N)?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It took you a moment to sit up slowly, your arms wrapped around themselves in a defensive stance with your usual stoic expression.

"I said my life already is a living hell.....don't you get it? I had a normal, happy life until you came along with your own sick vendettas."

You paused briefly to collect your thoughts before continuing, not caring what the metal giant was going to think.

"Since you and your species are so wrapped up in abducting innocent human beings for your own selfish games it's no wonder you're blind to the truth.....I'm unhappy because you hold me here against my will and treat me like some domestic animal."

Now you really did it this time, he was going to hurt you and not feel bad about it later on. This place was going to be your tomb so you may as well go out with a bang. Your whole body braced itself for the giant hand to wrap around your body and squeeze you to death.....but after a few moments of silence, you realized it never came.

All you heard was a sinister chuckle and the rush of your body being lifted up to your captors' face. You didn't expect what happened next.....

This monster had brought you close to his face and held you above his enormous mouth. Just what was he getting at?

"You know.....I could just bite your head off, or maybe, swallow you whole. My tanks wouldn't process organic matter so I'd have to purge you later anyway."

Wait, what?! Did he just insinuate that he'd eat you without hesitation?! This was getting out of hand, perhaps you said too much of the truth....

Your feet now dangled right above his lips before you were slowly being lowered into the suprisingly moist, but metallic cavern. All at once, you felt your heart racing in fear of the giant blue robot actually swallowing you and began to weakly squirm in his grasp.

All those times you decided on being lethargic were really starting to weigh on your physical state. 

"Ok ok ok! You win! I'll stop being ungrateful! Just put me down, please Master!" 

His silvery tongue flicked as he chuckled deep in his chest before sliding up to stroke at your foot.

"I'm not sure you meant that, pet, you'll have to be a little more persuasive."

A shriek left your body as the slimy appendage work it's way up your leg as he lowered you further into his mouth. Feeling it against your face was one thing, but having it slide up your body was another. 

"P-Please Master.....Overlord, I'm begging you.....I don't want to die....."

That slithering tongue of his reached your upper thigh just as he decided to quit putting you further in his mouth. It swished around as if it were tasting you before he finally lifted you up and put you on his chest.

"That's better, pet. Now was that so hard? I knew you'd see my side of things."

Your terrible captor continued praising you while you were still trembling from that traumatizing experience. You never wanted to go through that again and if it meant living with this brute then so be it.

Perhaps things will never get better, but you had no other choice now. Either live out your days as a pet to a metal alien from another planet or get eaten and upchucked by said alien. 

You preferred the former and not the latter.....

\----------------------------------------------------------------

'Good, maybe now they'll start appreciating everything I do for them.'

Overlord thought to himself as he tenderly stroked the top of his humans' head. All was right with the blue mechs' happy little world now that his pet agreed to be complacent. 

Perhaps now was not the best time to tell (Y/N) just how exquisite they tasted on his glossa.....

Maybe another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do one or two more chapters of Ollie, how do you think it should end? Let me know what you guys think in the comments! 😁


	12. Blissfully Unaware yet still Awake, Megatron x human!Reader (plus background Ravage and Laserbeak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is currently out on a mission and is unable to watch over his pet, so Soundwave leaves two of his cassettes behind to watch over them in their absence. Reader reflects on their time living with the Decepticons and confides in Ravage and Laserbeak for comfort.

* * *

And just like that, your captor was gone again for the thousandth time since you've been here. You have no idea how long you've been Megatrons' pet but something in your head told you to stop worrying about it.

As you lay in your metal masters' berth, you begin to think about your life as a whole.

It wasn't the most eventful life but you feel like there's so much you missed out on because of your abduction. And it certainly didn't help that you had no contact with the outside world whatsoever. Hopefully your family wasn't worrying themselves to death over you.

Soundwaves' robotic cat had perched itself on the opposite side of the berth from you and seemed to stare you down with its' devilish red eyes.

But you knew better than to assume that it was the only one in the room. In your gut you knew that the bird bot was also watching you from either the vents or hidden somewhere in the darkness. 

Loneliness ate at your mind so much that talking to your babysitters sounded more appealing than sitting in silence. 

So you gathered up your strength and cleared your throat before speaking to the cassetticon. Part of you screamed not to say anything but you just had to get things off your chest.

"So.....Ravage, right? Have you always been a cat or was that some sort of weird thing you had to go through?"

Ravages' ears only flicked in acknowledgment once you had stopped speaking, seemingly uninterested in answering you. So you continued talking.

"Do you know what it's like to be someones' pet? Because I don't know if I like being one myself.....it feels wrong, like I'm not meant to be here...."

You hesitated to keep speaking, biting your lip in favor of saying another word to the robot cat. Now you felt stupid for thinking that talking to Ravage was a good idea.

".....Whether you don't feel right being here or not, you are our bosses' pet. Suck it up, fleshie."

That was reassuring to hear.....

But was he wrong? Every day you felt your resolve weaken and allowed the grey mech to pamper you more. 

Would it be so bad to let yourself be taken care of by a giant metal titan?

"Tell me something Ravage, have you always had your autonomy? Your freedom to be yourself?"

The cassetticon went silent as he digested your words, which seemed to strike a nerve in him. 

"Of course I have, Megatron has helped liberate many Decepticons like myself and granted them their own right to think for themselves."

You felt disappointed by the answer he gave you, it hurt that this cat had more freedom than you did....

"However, I didn't always have that autonomy you speak of. Back on Cybertron, mechanimals like me and Laserbeak were not treated as mechs. They believed we were just automatons that had no spark or free will to think for ourselves."

Hearing him be so open and honest with you definitely took you by surprise. You hadn't expected him to be straight forward with you.

Your whole body jumped when you heard Laserbeak swoop down to perch himself beside you, which was very uncharacteristic of him. It felt awkward having the bird so close to you but you couldn't resist reaching a shaky hand to pat the top of his head. 

To which he responded with a happy, robotic chirp and leaned into your hand. It made you blink rapidly at the gesture before smiling at the robotic avian.

"But as Decepticons, we are free to do as we please and no one treats us unfairly."

After he finished speaking, Ravage got up and moved from his spot on the berth to pad over to you. He then plopped himself down hesitantly onto your lap and started to purr, his body vibrating much like a cat would.

"You may not see yourself as such, but you're one of us now.....so there's nothing for you to fret about."

You had no idea why but you suddenly felt your eyes water and your heart felt like it was going to explode in your chest.

Was this what surrender felt like?

Without another word, you slowly laid back on the berth and stared up at the ceiling with tears trailing down your face. You swore you felt yourself smile unusually wide for someone who had just given in to their fate.

"Thank you, Ravage......thank you so much...."

The mechanimal only hummed a soft, 'You're welcome, fleshling.' before shifting his frame to lay across your body. He made sure that he didn't crush you as he made himself comfortable.

Laserbeak quietly cawed a cocky remark to the robotic cat until he was silenced by a swat of Ravages' paw.

Not another word was spoken as you and the Cassetticons that cuddled you drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another battle. Nothing seemed to change on the battlefield.....maybe it was time to rethink his strategy.

Megatron had an itch he needed to get scratched and getting to see his little pet human would do the trick.

He didn't expect to be greeted by the sight of (Y/N) cuddled up on his berth with Soundwaves' cassettes. It was quite interesting and adorable to look at, so he couldn't resist snapping a couple of pictures for his personal data files. 

He wasn't surprised when Ravages' helm immediately popped up to look at him once he got close enough to get a closer look. 

"I take it they behaved themselves, Ravage?"

The mechanimal nodded silently before looking back down at (Y/N) one last time and proceeded to wake up Laserbeak. The bird was not pleased at being onlined so abruptly and glared at Ravage.

But after seeing Megatron above them, both of the Cassetticons hastily made their leave so their leader could have their privacy. 

Once they were out of range of Megatrons' quarters, Laserbeak perched himself on the robotic cat and squawked at him. His squawks translated to, 'Why do we let him treat the human that way when we've been treated the same way?'

Ravage contemplated his response as they trudged down the hall to return to Soundwave.

"Because, Laserbeak.....

He paused for a few moments.

"Humans are like Earth livestock, all they do is eat, bleat and cry for comfort, and seek acceptance from their master."

Laserbeak never responded, but Ravage knew deep down that the bird agreed with him. 

Because at the end of the day.....they were all controlled by their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll dabble in robobeastiality unless you guys would like me to, but reader only wanted someone to talk to in this chapter! Maybe later on I can do a Ravage x Reader chapter if you guys really want me to! 👌


	14. My Nightmare is a Robotic Feline, Ravage x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dull attempt to liven up his life, a certain Cassetticon finds himself drawn to a human being. Regardless of their differences Ravage is determined to keep them by his side, whether they like it or not.....even if it means going AWOL.

Perhaps this was being a bit too prude, but Ravage was starting to loathe having to be Soundwaves' lackey all the time. He wanted to try something new and exciting that would light up his circuitry. Sure it was fun tearing up Autobots, but even that doesn't sound all that great today.

Maybe today would be a bit different since he was let out on his own to do some recon. Thank Primus for that!

It wasn't terribly eventful observing humans in their boring lives but it was better than doing nothing.  
'Humans live such dull lives....no wonder their species doesn't have any common sense.'

"Awww hey there, kitty....what in the world are you doing up there?"

Had Ravage not been clinging to the tree he was currently in he would have fallen and given away his position....even though this dumb fleshling already gave it away! His claws dug into the bark as he raised his haunches and growled loudly down at the organic. 

It didn't seem to phase them at first, but once they got closer to the tree the look of terror quickly became evident. They realized that Ravage wasn't an ordinary Earth feline and that they needed to run.

Ravage watched them run and disappear behind a corner before deciding to leap down and chase them.  
'How wonderful....now I have to stop them....'

Luckily wherever they were was now empty and devoid of people, so no one would be there to witness him attacking that human. His heavy metal paws lightly cracked the pavement as he began his hunt.  
Perhaps this was the thing he needed to fulfill that craving he'd been desiring for so long....

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That was definitely not a cat! It certainly looked like one, but it was way too big and robotic to be a normal cat.   
Your heart raced as you ran as fast as you could to get away from that strange red-eyed demon. After turning the corner and getting halfway down the block you could hear its' monstrous paws getting closer. 

'That thing is gonna kill me! I need to get to my house and call the police!'  
With a silent prayer to your savior up above you hoped that your adrenaline would last until you got home safely.

Unfortunately whatever unearthly creature had been chasing you was hot on your heels and not letting up. You probably wouldn't make it to your yard at this rate....

And you were right. The damn thing scratched your calf when it got close enough and caused you to scream in agony before falling face forward. You could feel everything from your knees to your elbows getting bruised and scraped up after falling. Luckily you caught yourself before you hurt your face.

Even after hitting the ground you refused to give up, gritting your teeth tightly as tears ran down your face while you attempted to crawl away from this mechanical beast.  
Sadly, you didn't make it far since this thing put its paw on your back and dug its claws into your spine. Blood began to trickle out of the wound on your calf as the back of your shirt became slightly soaked by the scratches there.

"Do you know what the punishment for running away from a Decepticon is? I'll give you a hint....it's quite painful."

With the remaining strength that you had you managed to get out from underneath the monster and onto your back. However, you weren't strong enough to lift that paw away from your midsection. It would only take one slice there and it would be game over for you.

This was how you were going to die....alone, beaten, bloody, and scared. There was so much more you wanted out of life! You didn't deserve to die like this!

You were just about to accept your grim fate when you heard the sound of.....purring? Or was it happy grumbles?  
Either way, you were very confused and terrified. 

\---------------‐-------------------------------------

The Cassetticon wasn't entirely certain why he couldn't bring himself to off this human. Once they had turned over to face him he could see just how scared they were of him. Their abdominal region felt so squishy beneath his paw and he realized just how soft they were.

Their eyes are what got him the most....the tears running down their face and narrowed pupils were so fascinating to him. Perhaps he could toy with them some more.

"Are you scared, human? You should be...you're at my mercy now."

He couldn't help but purr in delight at this unfortunate humans predicament. Thunder cracked loudly in the sky above them as he sneered down at the helpless biped. 

A storm was coming, that meant he needed to hurry and drag them to safety before it began to rain on him. The last thing he wanted was to get wet or drag an injured fleshling through the rain and get slowed down tremendously.

"Looks like you're coming with me, guess you're just slag out of luck. Try to scream for help and I'll slash your throat without hesitation, leaving you to die and bleed out.....so I suggest complying if you desire to live."

The humans' chest heaved slightly as they nodded in acknowledgment, understanding that they had no choice. They weren't as afraid as before but the terror was still there in their eyes....it made Ravages' spark pulse with intrigue. It reminded him of prey just before the final blow was landed on the weak point of their body.

Maybe it was just his old hunting instincts, or perhaps it was a new sick and twisted feeling of joy knowing he had his prey in his paws. The idea of playing with their life and dangling it above their head warmed his circuits and made him feel euphoric.  
However, he didn't have time to waste now. He needed to get his new plaything to a safe location until Soundwave forced him to come back. Possibly by then he'd grow bored of this human and finally end their sad little life. 

But part of him wanted to keep them, for much, much longer than he intended. Just what was that feeling? And why did it linger even now? 

Regardless, now was not the time to have inner conflicts among himself. He managed to lift the injured organic onto his back, with a few whimpers of pain, and began to search for a well-hidden spot.   
He trudged down the block for a few moments before locating an abandoned house with an overgrown lawn. That would have to do for now.

After getting them inside the rain began to pour and patter against the windows. Luckily this was a one-story house so the human wouldn't have to use stairs to get to bed. 

"Time to rest, human, you're gonna need it."

Ravage carried the fleshie to the nearest bedroom and assisted in helping them get up onto the berth. After they had gotten comfortable, he jumped up onto the berth beside them and curled himself around their midsection....despite their obvious discomfort.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Even after everything that had just happened to you, after everything this robotic animal did....you couldn't bring yourself to speak. Those beady red eyes reminded you of the devil incarnate and seemed to stare into your soul. 

You were surprised that this thing cared enough to find shelter from the storm and help you get into the bed....just before plopping itself down on you, unfortunately.  
Something in your mind told you that this was not going to be a pleasant night. 

"What is your name, human? I should know the name of the one I got to hunt down and keep."

It startled you to hear him prompt you for your name. Part of you was hesitant, but you decided on telling this robotic cat your name anyway.

"I-It's (Y/N).....that's my name. What is yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

After several moments of silence, the cat chuckled softly before smirking at you and lightly kneading your side with his paws.

"My designation is Ravage, you will do well to remember it."

After answering you, Ravage lightly scraped his claws across your skin with a light chuckle.  
Nothing could measure up to how terrified and nervous you were, and odds are you might not make it out alive. 

There was no running away now, this was your prison and Ravage was your warden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go you filthy animals! I finally did it, and after a long hiatus too! More chapters will be headed your way really soon I promise, life is just really hectic right now! 😭


	15. Sweet Escape, Megatron x human!Reader part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has had his human companion for two long, grueling months. They've finally started to accept their inevitable fate of being with the Decepticon leader and no longer want to run away. However, a certain seeker wants to be rid of them to get his leader back on track....what will happen to the unsuspecting human?

Two months....that's how long you have been in this strange and unforgiving place. It was scary to think of how quickly you had given in, but you didn't dwell on it long. 

Especially since you were pampered and treated like royalty by your giant, robot alien master. 

Master....that word used to scare you, but now you had no qualms or second thoughts about calling him that. Nor did you mind having Soundwave and his mechanimals care for you while he was away. However, you did notice that the one bot who was a jet did not like you at all.

Perhaps he was just jealous or envied your position? Who really knew....

A giant finger rubbing the top of your head pulled you out of your thoughts as you subconsciously leaned into the touch. That caused your master, Megatron, to smile and chuckle softly.

"I'm glad you've opened up to me, my pet. It makes my spark pulse with pride knowing that you've accepted your new life here."

Words like that used to make your skin crawl and anxiety to skyrocket, but now you knew better. Megatron and his associate Soundwave showered you with so much love and affection that it was almost smothering. Almost. Megatron was now the only mech in your life and that's all that mattered to you now. That's all you thought about as you relaxed on your masters' lap and hummed happily to yourself, eager to be drowned in attention.

\----------------------------‐-------------------------------------------

Starscream was at his limits. His oh-so-mighty leader was out of his processor now that he was swooning over his disgusting organic pet. This was nothing but a fad and fetish that his leader had developed, nothing more! He needed to get rid of them so they could get the Decepticon cause back on track. Without a weak little organic in the way they can continue to achieve their goals and win the war.

But how was he going to get the human alone without Soundwave breathing down his neck?

Perhaps there was a more.....inconspicuous way of getting rid of the human. If he offered them to the Autobots, then they would keep the human from being found by Megatron. He just needed to get them alone somehow.....

Wait a click, was that tiny footsteps he heard just now? Was the little human walking by themselves?

Oh this was too perfect! The puny organic was all alone and making a beeline to Megatrons' personal quarters. Now was his chance to snatch them up and make them disappear forever. 

He slowly crept up on the unsuspecting human, as quietly as the seeker could, and leaned down to lightly tap their head. If this was going to work, he needed to deceive them. That should be easy enough seeing as how they were now blindly in love with the Decepticon leader.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that you had became acclimated to your new life and proved your loyalty to Megatron, you were now allowed to walk around by yourself. 

You didn't need supervision now that you had accepted the giant metal robot as your one and only. Life was so much easier since you had become your masters' obedient little human. At first it sounded degrading, but you soon learned that it was an honor to be adored by such a wonderful mech. 

Without the worry of running away, your master let you head back to his quarters so you could have your afternoon nap in peace. You didn't expect someone to tap on the back of your skull.

It caused you to turn around to see if it was Megatron following you to the berth, but was taken aback when you saw the jet from earlier there. 

"Oh....hello? Can I help you?"

"No. But I can help you, tiny human."

You had chuckled nervously when the giant robot had said that. Perhaps you should ignore him and keep on going, Megatron would be upset if you weren't in berth when he got there. But despite having moved away a few feet, this mech didn't leave you alone. 

"Just hush it up so I can take you back to human society where you belong!" 

There was no time for you to shriek or run before the jet grabbed you and stuffed you into his cockpit. It felt oddly warm in there, but way too stuffy for even a small human like you. Your little hands smacked the glass frantically to try and get someone to help you....but to no avail. This glass was soundproof and way too shaded for someone to hear or see you. 

You felt trapped....

and scared. 

You wanted Megatron.

You wanted him to save you from this crazy mech and hold you in his giant hand. His raspy, baritone voice cooing at you and praising you about being a loyal Decepticon pet. 

Quick, rapid breathing was all you could manage while silent tears rolled down your cheeks. You were alone....inside a mech you hardly knew with unknown intentions. But he had mentioned human society, why? Was he planning on taking you somewhere and trading you for another human? 

WERE YOU GOING TO DIE?!

It was sometime between crying till your chest hurt and panicking so much that you had managed to pass out from exhaustion. You didn't want to fall asleep with the fear of not waking up again, but your body betrayed you.

Sometimes you hated being human....

It felt like days had passed before you had finally woken up from your anxiety-induced slumber. Your whole body ached and felt like you got hit by a train. With a tilt of your head, you noticed an IV in your arm and the soft beeps of a monitor rung in your ears.

Where were you? Was this a hospital? Were you dying?

There were far too many questions with no answers. Your (e/c) eyes glanced around the room and noticed that there was a vase with a bouquet of flowers with a little card. You couldn't make out what it said, but you could hear voices outside the door. One of them sounded robotic, but the other two....sounded very humanlike and organic. 

Your heartrate increased, instantly your mind drifted to your master. Deep down, you hoped he would save you from whatever this place was.

Not another moment passed before the door had opened to reveal a pair of humans in white coats. Both had concerned expressions on their faces, but one of them held a syringe. 

"Forgive the intrusion, we were discussing your rehabilitation program with our Autobot associate. He informed us that you were mentally unstable and needed help being reintegrated back into society."

What were they saying? That you were crazy? That you needed to be locked up? This was way too much to take in at once....your heartrate was going up again and you could feel the anxiety from before sink back in.

"You were psychologically tormented into submitting to the Decepticons, we want to help break the cycle of abuse and heal your mind. We aren't here to hurt you.....please understand that what we're doing is for the best."

"N-No! Stay away! I'm perfectly fine!"

The one with the syringe got closer while the other held you still. Whoever they were, they were strong and only made you more nervous. Your eyes widened considerably as you wriggled miserably and it was only when you began to thrash that you noticed you were strapped down. 

"That's what they all say....."

A loud, crackled screech left you once the needle pierced your skin and injected the liquid within the syringe. Tears continued to pour down your cheeks as you started to whimper, your voice box too tired to scream anymore. 

"Things will get better, you just have to allow us to help you see the damage that has been done."

You never felt the needle leave your body, but even as the darkness took you once more, all you could think about was Megatron. And how he was the only one that could save you from this hell.....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

His little human never returned to his berth, they were nowhere to be seen. Frantic searches were sent out around the base to try and locate the warlords' pet.

Megatron worried that someone may have stepped on them, or worse....they managed to escape and leave him. He hoped, oh Primus how he hoped, that they didn't leave him. His processor was going a million miles a minute so he didn't notice that Starscream had entered his berthroom. 

"Lord Megatron, I hate to be the bearer of bad news...."

The seeker paused for a moment to wait for him to look over at him and frown, he never liked hearing those words....especially from Starscream.

"But it seems one of the Autobots managed to sneak in and spirit your little human away. They must've found out that you had them and wanted to rescue the poor little thing."

Within a split second, the grey mech shouted angrily and smashed the desk beside his berth. His optics went bright with rage as he began to destroy everything in his quarters and shouted for the jet to get out of his sight.

Of course....it had to be the blasted Autobots! They had to ruin everything good for him, steal everything he had. Now his little human was probably scared and traumatized by being ripped from under him.

As the Decepticon leader lost his temper over his tiny organic pet, Starscream had left to watch from a distance. 

Everything was going his way and nothing was going to halt the Decepticon cause anymore.....and he certainly wasn't going to let a mere human stop him from destroying Megatron. 

As the seeker walked away with a smirk on his face, Soundwave watched the whole ordeal in silence. 

Without proof, the navy mech couldn't accuse Starscream of getting rid of the human. However, as diligent as he always is, Soundwave was going to get them back....

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow wee! It's been far too long since I've updated but I am back from the grave and will have more time on my hands the next couple of weeks! Hope you guys are still enjoying my fic, my lovlies! ❤


End file.
